Selfish Regrets
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Ryou and Malik are having an affair. The affair sends Ryou into fits of guilt and he starts hearing and seeing the voices of Marik and Bakura, which drives him insane. Angstshipping with a side of Tender and Bronze.


Diz: Welcome one and all to my latest story for the contest I'm in! Now, I know what you're thinking and, yes, it's true. I am still in the contest! -boos are heard- Shaddup! Anyways, this week the pairing is that of Ryou Bakura x Malik Ishtar ( Please note that I have Malik as in the hikari ). Fun stuff, ne? Yay! Anyways, major OOC on Ryou's behalf, here. Here's my basic thought process for this story in case you're confused:

**Synopsis: Malik and Ryou are having an affair behind Mariku and Bakura's back. One night, Ryou becomes insane with guilt and starts seeing/hearing hallucinations of Mariku and Bakura. Read on to see what happens! **

**This is 'Mariku' talking.  
**_This is 'Bakura' talking._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why in the HELL would I be sitting here writing fanfiction? **_

_**Selfish Regrets  
Angstshipping ( Ryou Bakura x Malik Ishtar )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

_Couldn't help yourself, could you? You little whore._

Ryou sat straight up at the voice that was drifting through his ears. The voice was so malicious, so full of torment. So unforgiving, it was most definitely the voice of Bakura.

_Selfish of you, isn't it? Getting both me and Malik... Playing us both like a well-tuned fiddle. _

Ryou shook his head, trying to clear the violent whispers that Bakura had floating through his head. "No..."

"Hn...? Ryou? What's wrong with you? Your face is pale, well, paler than normal." Malik drowsily asked his lover, blinking back sleep.

"I'm... I need to go to the bathroom." Ryou finally said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Of course, by all means, go. You know where it's at." Malik nodded his head towards the door that led to the bathroom. Ryou nodded and climbed out of bed, his muscles aching from the pain of this night's tryst. He walked to the bathroom door and turned to see Malik's eyes closed.

_Tired him out, did you? Enjoy him well tonight? Were you happy as you screamed his name? A name that should be screamed only by Mariku. Oops. Didn't think of Mariku, did you? Didn't think of poor Mariku and little old me._

"No..." Ryou told 'Bakura' softly as he walked into the bathroom. "No." He spoke louder this time, locking the bathroom door behind him.

_No is right, Ryou. How was it? Did you like writhing underneath Malik in pleasure? Can he do the same things I can? Is he better than me? _

"You're not real. You're just my imagination. My conscience. You're not real!" Ryou looked at himself in the mirror and stumbled back in horror. Bakura was looking at Ryou from the mirror, his eyes narrow and cold. Ryou had never seen Bakura like this, and for the first time, Ryou was afraid of Bakura.

_I'm not real? But you see me, don't you? You see me as clear as I see you, don't you? Through the looking glass._

"No... Bakura, please... I love you." Tears formed at the corner of Ryou's honey eyes. "I love you..."

_If you love me, why were you in the arms of Malik tonight instead of me? Who am I left to hold while you're warm in Malik's bed of lies and deceit? _

Tears were now rolling violently out of Ryou's eyes. He shook his head back and forth to erase the image and voice from his head. "You're not real. Stop talking, go away. You're my imagination. A hallucination of my guilt. Nothing more, nothing less.." Ryou spoke loudly to Bakura's reflection, not quite believing what he was saying anymore.

_Guilt. Where did this guilt come from, dear Ryou? Why do you have this guilt? _

"Leave...Please go... Go!" Ryou choked out the words, leaning against the bathroom wall opposite from the mirror. He gave another strangled sob as he slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

_Don't you love me, Ryou? Why are you putting me through this pain? Is Malik a better lover to you than me? Didn't once think about me or Mariku. Neither of you did. Selfish whores. Completely selfish._

Ryou's sobs only got louder as Bakura's voice got even more vicious. There was silence in the bathroom after Bakura spoke. Only Ryou's pitiful crying and the imprint of Bakura's biting words lingered in the room.

A few more minutes were spent crying and Ryou's sobs gradually turned into light sniffles. He didn't want to glance in the mirror, but something had drawn his eyes there and he looked. He was surprised to find the image of Bakura gone. He looked around the bathroom in search of a place Bakura might be hiding, wiping his eyes with his hand as he did so. He found no such place, so he stood up from his position on the floor.

**Up and at 'em, Ry. Wouldn't want Malik to worry about you, would you?**

Ryou blinked in disbelief at the mirror, as it spoke to him. An insane looking Mariku stared back at him. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Ryou spoke to Mariku, rubbing his eyes.

**Why am I where? Oh. Ha ha. I don't really know. I was told by Bakura that there's a selfish whore on the inside of this mirror. Bakura wouldn't happen to be talking about you, would he?**

Ryou nodded, looking down. Had he looked up, he would have seen Mariku's face distorted in mock confusion.

**Now, why would Bakura be talking about you like that? Is it because... you've been sleeping with my boyfriend, Ry? Yes, I know all about your nightly affairs with my oh-so-loyal boyfriend, Ryou. I'm terribly disappointed in you, you selfish whore.**

"No... No! You don't know! You're both not real! Leave me the hell alone and be gone!" Ryou's anger got the best of him and he punched the laughing faces of Marik and Bakura through the mirror. The mirror shattered and woke Malik up from the other room.

"Ryou?" Malik called, sitting up from bed. Malik's calls, however, fell on deaf ears. All Ryou could hear was the sound of Marik's laughter and Bakura's angry torments.

"Stop it!" Ryou shouted, falling to his knees and clutching his head with both his hands. "Go away!"

"Ryou?" Malik called louder, walking over to the bathroom door and banging on it.

"Stop laughing! Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed at the voices, slamming his hands down on the ground. The laughing stopped and he picked his hands up from the floor to see a bloody hand print where his right hand was.

"That red.." Ryou muttered, captivated by it's beauty.

"Ryou! Answer me! Open this door!" Malik shouted, fiddling with the doorknob.

Ryou still didn't hear Malik. He picked up his hand and examined it, admiring the deep, dark red that was flowing from it.

_Pretty red color, isn't it? Absolutely stunning texture._

Bakura's voice rang through Ryou's head again, this time not accompanied by Marik. Ryou looked up at the mirror to see a cracked image of Bakura, staring at something on the counter.

Ryou, intrigued by what caught Bakura's attention, stood up and looked at the counter to see a shard of glass sitting there, almost looking like it was winking at him.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Malik's poundings increased in intensity but Ryou paid it no mind. He picked up the large shard and smiled softly at it.

Ryou fingered the shard for a few moments, inspecting it carefully. He casually glanced between the shard and his wrists, and nodded as an idea came to his head. He gave a final look towards the mirror and put the shard against his delicate wrist. He pulled the shard across his wrist harshly, a deep gash forming there. He quickly did the same to the other wrist before backing up against the wall and sliding down.

He looked at his wrists, then the door, and said, "Goodbye.."

_**The End  
(For this anyway )**_

Diz: I worked hard on this and I'm a little proud of it. I'm thinking about doing another installment over it, though. I don't know yet. Depends on how this goes over with you people and how much feedback I get. Review, please.


End file.
